Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by addict-2-series
Summary: Adèle a disparu, Argos est mort. L'équipe va tout mettre en œuvre pour la ramener. Sera-t-elle saine et sauve? Comment va-t-elle reconstruire sa vie? Post saison 8 - Adèle/Rocher
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai vraiment accroché sur la série Profilage et naturellement sur la relation d'Adèle et Rocher. Donc voila, je vous propose ma première fiction. Je ne sais pas encore où cette histoire ira, si elle aboutira un jour... Mais voici le Premier Chapitre.**

 **Pour vous situer, on se trouve à la fin du 8.10, juste après la scène dans laquelle Rocher trouve la maison vide.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, positives, négatives.. du moment que c'est constructif ! Mais aussi des idées, des conseils..**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Il était là, assis sur sa chaise, impuissant. Comment avait elle put lui échapper? Il avait toujours une longueur de retard mais, cette fois ci, il pensait la trouver. Il avait tenu bon toute la journée et cherché sans relâche, il ne pouvait se permettre de craquer, elle avait besoin de lui. Mais la réalité le rattrapa. Elle n'était plus là. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et pleura. Il avait besoin juste d'un moment, le temps de remettre ses sentiments en ordre. Il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir su la protéger, elle lui avait donné sa confiance et il n'en avait pas été digne. Il n'avait pas du la sauver.

Il devait se ressaisir, elle avait toujours besoin de lui, et lui besoin d'elle. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner. Peu importe où elle se trouvait, il se devait de la retrouver.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva, déterminé. Il sortit et se dirigea vers les secours. Pour la retrouver, il devait d'abord comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison. Il s'assit à côté de Sarah à l'arrière de l'ambulance et l'examina. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessé, elle semblait sous le choc.

"Sarah?"

Elle finit par tourner doucement la tête vers lui.

"Je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle

"Ne le sois pas. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Mais maintenant j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu m'aides"

Elle acquiesça légèrement

"Raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le ton enlèvement. Ça ne va pas être facile mais c'est important. Prend le temps qu'il te faut"

Elle tourna la tête puis au bout de quelques minutes son regard se posa de nouveau sur lui et elle débuta son récit. Elle raconta comment une rousse l'avait enlevée, son réveil dans une maison inconnue, sa rencontre avec Adèle, la façon dont elles avaient traité. Elle n'omettait aucun détail. Elle arriva finalement à la dernière partie de l'histoire. Sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle lui raconta la façon dont Adèle a réussi à manipuler Argos pour la sauver, grâce à son nom, à ses souvenirs, elle le tenait.

Rocher écoutait attentivement Sarah. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde admiration et fierté pour la criminologue. Elle n'avait rien lâché. Elle allait se battre, de cela il en était sur.

"J'ai tout gâché ! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait ça !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"J'ai eu peur, j'ai pris la fourchette et je lui ai planté dans la main. Ça la comme ramené à la réalité! Après ça tout s'est enchaîné, Ils se sont battus et Adèle a réussi à lui tirer dessus. On s'est sauvé mais elle a voulu retourner chercher Louise. On pensait qu'il était mort! Mais il en a profité pour tirer dès qu'il a vu Adèle. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, elle m'a convaincu de la laisser et d'aller chercher de l'aide."

Elle baissa la tête puis ajouta tout bas

"Si seulement je n'étais pas intervenue, rien de cela ne se serait passé. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule. C'est de ma faute."

Rocher resta muet pendant quelques minutes. Il s'en voulait, probablement autant que Sarah. Si seulement il était arrivé à temps..

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Sarah. Adèle savait ce qu'elle faisait, tu as pris la bonne décision de venir chercher de l'aide. Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait se passer, personne n'aurait pu, ni toi ni moi. On ne peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé, mais on peut encore la retrouver."

Elle acquiesça puis regarda le commandant dans les yeux.

"Vous avez des pistes ?"

"Quelques unes mais rien de concret"

"Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais l'alarme s'est déclenchée. Argos avait l'air surpris, il en est devenu fou de rage. Il a dit que quelqu'un était rentré dans la maison, mais personne n'est venu"

Roche se leva et se mis face à elle.

"Je verrai ça avec mon équipe. Merci pour ton aide Sarah."

"Tenez moi au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête s'il vous plait"

Rocher acquiesça, lui souri faiblement et parti rejoindre son équipe.

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à follow la story pour être prévenu quand le chapitre est postée. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être régulière ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews. Voici le chapitre 2, on pose l'action et on exprime enfin une théorie. Il y aura plus d'action désormais^^ Par ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu d'Adèle. Bonne lecture !**

Il n'y avait rien de plus sur les lieux, l'équipe avait donc décidé de rentrer à la DPJ. Sarah était retournée chez elle sous protection policière et Ulysse a été confié à une brigade le temps de la journée.

L'équipe avait quelque peu avancée dans l'enquête et était désormais en salle de briefing accompagnée de quelques lieutenants, tous dignes de confiance. Tous semblaient abattus par la disparition de la criminologue. Rocher se décida finalement à rompre ce silence, il devait faire bonne figure devant en ses effectifs.

"Chaque minute que l'on prend à se morfondre et une minute que l'on perd inutilement. Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais rester là sans rien faire ne l'aide pas. Donc arrêtons de perdre du temps et mettons nous au boulot."

Tous relevèrent la tête et acquiescèrent.

"Très bien. Maintenant résumons ce que nous avons" lança Rocher

Emma se leva et alla jusqu'à l'écran.

"Adèle a été enlevée il y a 3h maintenant. On a retrouvé aucune trace de son ravisseur sur les lieux. Cependant, nous avons quelques pistes."

Elle fit défiler quelques photos et s'arrêta sur un cliché d'une flaque de sang.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, aucune traînée sur le sol, notre ravisseur a donc soulevé sa victime. Cela nous laisse penser que l'individu que nous recherchons est un homme, assez robuste." Intervient Rocher

"Nous pensons que cet homme ne veut pas la tuer, il serait passé à l'acte lorsqu'elle était au sol, à sa merci, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de la transporter. Il semble savoir ce qu'il veut." Ajouta Emma

"Un témoin nous a dit que l'alarme s'est mise à retentir quelques minutes avant l'altercation durant laquelle Adèle tua Argos. Ce dernier a déclaré que quelqu'un était entré hors personne ne s'est manifesté. J'ai remonté la source du signal, il semblerait que ce soit une porte à l'arrière de la maison qui ait déclenché l'alerte cependant, cette porte n'a pas était forcé. L'individu n'a pas réussi à entrer dans la maison, enfin pas à ce moment-là. Cela montre qu'il ne connaissait pas les lieux ni le système de sécurité." Continua Courtène

Emma montra d'autres photos de la disposition des lieux pour illustrer ses propos.

"D'après les scientifiques, Adèle était allongée au sol perpendiculairement au piano, avec à sa droite, le corps d'Argos et à sa gauche la table à manger. La porte par laquelle Sarah est sortie et par laquelle nous sommes entrés se situerait ici, derrière la tête d'Adèle, dans la cuisine."

Tous essayèrent de comprendre où l'équipe voulait en venir avec toutes ses informations. Un des lieutenants finit par prendre la parole

"Où voulez-vous en venir?"

Rocher se mit debout et résuma gravement

"N'ayant pas réussi à entrer la première fois, nous pensons que le ravisseur a profité de cette porte ouverte pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il a agi dans la précipitation, il n'était pas préparé au système de sécurité. Il n'avait pas de plan juste un but et il est tombé directement sur celle qu'il cherchait, Adèle. Il savait qu'il avait peu de temps pour l'emmener, ayant forcément vu notre témoin s'enfuir. Il n'a pas essayé de la rattraper ainsi, il est venu exclusivement pour Adèle"

"Comment cet homme aurait pu savoir où Adèle Delettre se trouvait?" Osa demander un jeune lieutenant

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur certains visages.

"Je vois que certains d'entre vous commencent à comprendre la situation. L'individu que nous recherchons a eu accès aux informations de la police. Il n'était pas préparé, car il a appris où elle se trouvait en même temps que nous! Il n'a pas pu prévoir son coup et a donc agit précipitamment, car il savait que l'on arrivait."

La salle se remplit de colère, les faits étaient là.

" Mais pourquoi agir maintenant?" Fit remarquer le lieutenant Duval

"Nous pensons que notre homme a cette idée depuis bien longtemps et qu'il attendait le moment opportun pour passer à l'acte" répondit Courtène

Il eu un grand silence, tout le monde réalisa ce que cela impliquait.

"Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous et votre équipe avancez Commandant Rocher?"

"Oui commissaire, c'est la seule explication"

"Très bien. Vous êtes désormais seule en charge de l'enquête Commandant, nous ne pouvons avoir confiance en aucune police, même pas la nôtre. En dehors des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, personne ne devra être au courant de la situation. On ne peut avoir confiance en personne."

Lamarck appuya ses propos par des regards soutenus. Tous acquiescèrent, comprenant la délicatesse de la situation. Il finit par prendre congé laissant Rocher gérait la situation.

"Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Répartissez-vous. Il est presque 6h, certains peuvent retourner sur les lieux pour commencer l'enquête de voisinage. Je voudrais qu'une autre équipe s'occupe de contacter tous les hôpitaux, cliniques vétérinaires, tous les centres ayant la possibilité d'administrer les premiers soins. Il me faudrait aussi la liste de toutes les personnes ayant pu avoir accès à nos informations sur ce dossier."

Tous quittèrent la pièce laissant uniquement l'équipe de Rocher.

"Tomasi, Kancel, Prévost, épluchez tous les dossiers d'Adèle. Recherchez quelqu'un qui aurait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir et qui aurait accès à nos informations. Courtène, cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez à propos de cette nuit, vidéos surveillances, lignes téléphoniques..notez tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Notre gars ne s'est pas volatilisé, il n'est pas organisé, il finira par commettre une erreur."

"Je pense que l'on devrait aussi éplucher vos dossiers Commandant. La personne derrière tout ça peut vouloir se venger de vous en s'en prenant à une personne proche de vous.." déclara Tomasi maladroitement

Rocher la dévisagea quelques instants avant de reconnaître la véracité de ses mots.

"Très bien, je vais le faire. Au travail!"

Tous se dispersèrent, espérant trouver des pistes et retrouver leur amie au plus vite.

 **Alors?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Des retrouvailles seront d'actualités dans le prochain X)**

Adèle se réveilla difficilement, la douleur était insupportable. Elle gémit et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une vive lumière l'obligea à les refermer, elle était totalement désorientée.

Cela lui prit quelques instants avant de se rappeler.. Argos lui avait tiré dessus avant de mourir. Sarah était partie chercher de l'aide. Elle pouvait entendre les sirènes au loin...Thomas. Elle luttait pour garder conscience, il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu.. Mais la douleur était immense, sa vision se troublait. Elle crut apercevoir une silhouette avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle garda les yeux fermés et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Allongée sur une surface assez dure, des liens la maintenaient en place. Elle se sentait trop faible pour bouger de toute manière. Il faisait froid et l'air était humide. Peu importe, où elle se trouvait, elle n'y était pas en sécurité.

Sur ses gardes, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il lui fallut un temps pour s'adapter à la lumière ambiante mais elle finit par distinguer le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Cela ressemblait à une petite cave, il n'y avait rien à part la table sur laquelle elle était allongée et quelques petites fenêtres à barreaux en haut des murs qui laissaient passer la lumière. Elle essaya de se redresser pour mieux y voir, mais abandonna vite l'idée. Sa blessure lui lançait, elle y porta instinctivement la main et découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas été soigné. Quelques bandages l'empêchaient cependant de se vider de son sang.

Elle n'eut à peine le temps de se questionner qu'elle entendit un trousseau de clés. Elle ne voyait pas la porte d'où elle se trouvait et préféra rester totalement immobile. Elle entendit quelques pas et se sentit soudain observé.

"Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée. Tant mieux, je commencais à m'impatienter !"

Un homme. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son ton était rieur, presque hystérique. Il devait être instable et donc particulièrement dangereux. Elle garda les yeux fermés.

"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Je pensais qu'il n'arriverait jamais et pourtant te voilà"

Elle percevait le sourire dans sa voix. Cette voix, elle ne lui était pas inconnue, impossible cependant de remettre un nom dessus.

"Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me regarder après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi."

Elle décida de le provoquer un peu, le tester afin de mieux le cerner.

"Je vois que tu n'es pas très coopérative. Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons y remédier."

Elle l'entendit approcher et tout à coup une vive douleur se rependit dans tout son corps, elle ne put retenir un cri tant la douleur était grande.

"Ah je me délecte de ce spectacle. Maintenant regarde moi."

Aucune réaction.

"JE T'AI DIT DE ME REGARDER !"

Il appuya sur sa blessure, plus longtemps et avec plus de rage cette fois. N'ayant plus la force de résister, elle finit par optempérer. Il relâcha la pression.

"Bien. Ce n'était pas si compliqué." Dit il tout sourire

Cet homme avait un besoin de reconnaissance. Il lui en voulait personnellement. Peu importe ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il l'estimais responsable. Elle avancait.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" Articula-t-elle difficilement.

"Qui je suis ! Qui je suis ! Tu oses me poser cette question !" Cracha-t-il

Pour le coup, elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette rage qu'il portait à son encontre.

"Tu as ruiné ma vie ! J'ai TOUT perdu, ma femme, mes enfants, mon job ! Par ta faute !"

"Je ne comprends pas..."

"Alors laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire! L'affaire Cartier, i ans ! Non, toujours rien ?! J'ai été incriminé pour viol et meurtre sur mineur dans cette affaire! Je n'ai pas arrêté de clamer mon innocence, mais toi et ton boss vous n'en aviez rien à foutre de la vérité ! "

Un éclair compréhension passa sur son visage. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le reconnaître. C'était une de ses premières affaires à la DPJ, elle n'était pas encore dans l'équipe de Thomas à cette époque.

"Jeremy, je..." commença t elle

"Ça y est, tu me reconnais maintenant !" Coupa-t-il, son regard emplit de colère.

Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la cave, plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Il déclara avec haine.

"Vous m'avez mis en détention pendant des semaines avant qu'il y eut un rebondissement dans l'enquête et que je sois innocenté ! Vous m'avez fait sortir avec toutes vos excuses blablabla ! Mais vous savez quoi ! J'en avais rien à foutre de vos excuses, en quelques semaines, vous avez ruiné ma vie!

Il devenait de plus en plus instable, elle tenta une approche

"Croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, c'était une..."

Il se tourna vers elle, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur.

"J'en ai rien à foutre ! Ma femme et mes enfants n'avaient plus confiance en moi, elle a fini par demander le divorce et m'a foutu à la porte de chez nous ! J'étais un bon flic, mais mon boss m'a mis à pied et foutu aux archives, avant de "disposer de mes services" ! Les médias avaient diffusé ma photo partout, tout le monde me reconnaissait, peu importe où j'allais ! Je vivais un véritable enfer ! Je peux continuais comme ça pendant des heures ! J'ai souffert le martyr par ta faute !" Hurla-t-il

Cet homme n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était détruit et toute la haine qu'il éprouvait était tourner envers elle. Elle essaya le tout pour le tout.

"Je t'ai défendu, j'ai essayé de t'innocenter faute de preuves, mais mon boss ne voulait rien savoir, il voulait faire de toi un exemple ! Je n'ai rien pu faire !"

Il se mit à rire avec dédain.

"Bien sure ! C'est facile de mettre toute la faute sur ton boss ! Mais vous étiez deux ce jour là ! Et après ce que tu lui as fait, j'estime qu'il a assez souffert ! Tu as détruit sa vie comme tu as détruit la mienne !"

"Je ne suis plus la même personne aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça !"

Elle désespérait. Cet homme était déterminé à lui faire payer son malheur.

Il finit cependant par se calmer, et déclara froidement

"J'étais au fond du trou. Au soir, j'écoutais souvent la fréquence de la police et un jour ton nom est sortie de la conversation. Jamais je n'aurais pu oublier ce nom. J'ai mené mon enquête, je connais ton histoire. La vie te réussissait enfin apparemment. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle haine, tu te reconstruisais alors que je sombrais. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, te faire souffrir."

Il s'approcha et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il lui asséna un violent coup dans l'abdomen. Elle luttait pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'il continua.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'approcher, tu étais bien trop entouré. Donc j'attendais, je savais que mon moment allait venir. Et puis un jour, j'apprends que ce fameux Argos a réussi à remettre la main sur toi, je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleure vengeance, je sais de quoi il est capable, il aurait su te faire souffrir, bien plus que je ne l'aurais fait. Cela me suffisait, il allait détruire ta vie. Mais ton équipe t'a retrouvé beaucoup trop vite !"

Son équipe… Ils allaient la retrouver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle pensa à Thomas, elle avait confiance en lui, il fallait qu'elle tienne jusque son arrivée.

L'homme commenca à s'énerver de nouveau.

"Ça m'a mis hors de moi ! Tu allais reprendre ta vie comme si de rien n'étais ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire alors dès que j'ai appris où tu te trouvais, j'ai foncé. J'avais peu de temps, mais la chance m'a souri, et te voilà, blessée, à ma merci. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux."

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle en avait froid dans le dos.

"Tu connais mon histoire. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai assez souffert comme ça !" fit elle le souffle court

Il approcha son visage tout proche du sien et murmura contre son oreille.

Elle commença à douter de pouvoir tenir jusque l'arrivée de son équipe.

 **N'Hésitez pas à mettre une petite Reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**On y est presque... Bonne lecture !**

L' enquête était au point mort. Hyppolite avait trouvé très peu de caméras dans le quartier, aucune ne leur avait été utile, l'enquête de voisinage n'avait rien révélé et il n'y avait aucune trace de la criminologue dans les hôpitaux. Ils ne leur restaient que l'étude des dossiers d'enquête pour espérer la retrouver, cela faisait déjà des heures qu'ils étaient dessus mais rien. Ils avaient bien quelques profils potentiels mais aucune piste n'aboutissait. Tout le monde commençait à être à bout de nerfs.

"Fais chier, ça mène nulle part" s'énerva Rocher en claquant un énième dossier.

Ce coup d'éclat fit relever la tête des personnes présentes, peu habituées à ce que le commandant perde son calme. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

"Ca fait des heures et on n'a rien. On piétine." ragea-t-il

"Il nous reste des tas de dossiers, notre homme est forcément dans l'un d'entre eux. Il nous faut juste un peu plus de temps" tenta Emma

"Justement, on commence à être à court de temps Tomasi !"

"Calmez vous commandant ! On est tous sur les nerfs !" répliqua Hyppolite

Il eut un silence pesant, puis Rocher déclara.

"Prenons une pause ! On arrivera à rien dans cet état"

Sans plus attendre, il sortit de la DPJ. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. S'éloignant de quelques pas, il tenta de se calmer. Adèle était aux mains d'un type complètement taré et lui était incapable de la retrouver, ça le rendait fou de rage. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement, tellement il était inquiet. Elle hantait chacune de ses pensées... Si loin de ses yeux et pourtant si proche de son cœur. Adèle était forte mais elle avait ses limites, au plus le temps passait et au plus il craignait dans quel état il allait la retrouvé. Elle était déjà blessée et il est évident que cet homme ne lui voulait pas du bien.

Il devait se ressaisir, il ne pouvait pas craquer, pas encore, pas avant qu'elle ne soit en sécurité. S'accordant encore quelques minutes, il retourna auprès de ses collègues, déterminé à retrouver sa criminologue.

De retour dans la salle, il fut saisi de voir que son équipe s'était déjà remise au travail. Sans plus attendre, il reprit le sien dans le silence.

La nuit commençait à tomber et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir mais personne n'avait l'intention d'arrêter.

"J'ai quelque chose" s'exclama Emma

Elle se leva précipitamment et alla jusqu'au tableau.

"Jeremy Baunin, 38 ans. C'était un flic. Il a été incarcéré à tort et en sortant, il a tout perdu, sa famille, ses amis, son job. Adèle était sur l'enquête."

Rocher se leva et s'appuyant contre le bureau.

"Cet homme doit estimer Adèle responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il aurait pu vouloir se venger et il a accès à nos infos." intervient Prevost

"C'est notre Homme ! Courtène..." commença Rocher

"Commandant vous n'apprenez donc jamais" fit Courtène exaspéré, tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier

"Il n'a aucune propriété à son nom... Ses parents sont décédés et sa femme n'est plus sur Paris... Attendez son père avait une maison à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. Je vous envoie l'adresse."

"Très bien. Coupez toutes les fréquences radios ! On part d'ici 10 minutes ! Allez-vous équiper ! Bon boulot tout le monde !"

Rocher partit dans le bureau de Lamarck lui exposer la situation. 10 minutes plus tard, il était en route avec son équipe et une autre brigade.

Le trajet lui paraissait interminable. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard, mais au fond de lui, il avait peur. il ne supporterai pas de la perdre elle aussi.

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous?**

 **Rocher qui perd son sang froid, l'implicite de ses sentiments pour Adèle, l'équipe qui finit par avoir une piste... Mais est-ce la bonne ? Et si oui, dans quel état vont-ils retrouver leur amie?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce chapitre clôt un cycle on va dire, plus d'enquêtes pour le moment. Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ces premiers chapitres, je trouvais important de paraître vraisemblable car ce qu'a vécu Adèle va forcément avoir des répercussions sur sa vie.**

Le trajet lui paraissait interminable. Au fond de lui, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard.

Une fois sur les lieux, il ne perdit pas une minute et fonça dans la maison. Il enfonça la porte en un grand coup de pied, les renforts sur les talons.

Ils se déployèrent l'arme au point. Il fallait agir vite, l'homme devait avoir entendu leur arrivée.

Des "rien à signaler" fusaient de part et d'autre puis un "Par ici" se distingua. Rocher se rua vers la source de l'appel. Un escalier descendait vers un sous-sol, sans y réfléchir deux fois, il se précipita.

Il arriva dans un couloir, avec au bout une porte d'où filtrer de la lumière. Elle était là, il pouvait le sentir au fond de lui. Il avança sur ses gardes et finit par entendre des plaintes étouffées ; Adèle.

Essayant de garder son sang-froid, il continua de progresser et fit signe à ses hommes de rester en retrait. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de la porte qui le séparait d'elle.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour face au tableau qui se dressait sous ses yeux. Adèle était au centre de la pièce, la robe imbibée de sang et quelques contusions recouvraient son visage. Atteignant ses limites, chaque seconde était un combat pour rester en vie. Elle eut la force de lever les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ce qu'il y vit le mit hors de lui, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle rage. Il détourna les yeux pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait juste derrière elle, il la soutenait, un couteau sous la gorge.

"Pose ton arme !" fit Rocher glacial

L'homme ne broncha pas et sourit

"Oh non, je ne crois pas, c'est toi qui vas poser ton arme, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je tranche ce joli petit cou"

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il augmenta la pression de la lame et entailla quelque peu la chair, ce qui tira un gémissement rauque à la criminologue.

"Bien ! Arrête ça !" céda Rocher

Il déposa son arme à ses pieds sans jamais quitter le ravisseur des yeux. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là et vite.

"Je vois que tu comprends vite" se délecta Jeremy

Tout à coup, Rocher entendit la voix de son informaticien dans l'oreillette.

"Commandant, j'ai une idée. J'ai réussi à joindre la famille de notre type, vous allez devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup-là, mais je transfère l'appel sur votre téléphone. Faites en sorte qu'il décroche."

Conscient qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il suivit le plan d'Hyppolite. Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

" C'est pour toi !" déclara Rocher

" Pour moi, mais bien sûr, il n'y a plus personne pour moi et cela depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une ruse de ta part"

"Si tu en es si certain, cela ne te coûtera rien de répondre, ce n'est qu'un téléphone"

"Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tu vas perdre"

"Je ne joue pas" répondit-il froidement

"Très bien ! Envoie-moi ce fameux téléphone"

Rocher sortit son téléphone et le fit glisser jusque Jeremy. Celui-ci s'abaissa lentement et le récupéra de la main qui ne tenait pas le couteau.

Il décrocha et mit le haut-parleur tout en surveillant le policier face à lui.

"Jeremy, c'est toi ?" fit la voix hésitante de sa femme à l'autre bout du fil.

"Ma... Manon! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arnaque" lança-t-il à Rocher fou de rage

"Non Jeremy, c'est bien moi, calme toi, je t'en prie" dit sa femme en larmes

Rocher voyait que la concentration de l'homme vacillait, il se prépara à agir.

"Pourquoi tu m'as rejeté Manon ! On aurait pu être heureux tous ensemble"

"Je sais, je suis désolée, mais j'ai réfléchi et j'ai besoin de toi Jeremy, je n'y arrive plus sans toi, reviens avec nous"

Courtène coupa l'appel. Jeremy avait l'air totalement perdu.

Après quelques instants, Rocher tenta une autre approche.

"Elle a besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas la laisser"

"C'est elle qui m'a abandonné ! Elle m'a mis à la porte !"

"Elle s'est excusée pour cela. La vie t'offre une autre chance, ne la gâche pas, ce qui est du passé doit rester dans le passé, il ne tient qu'à toi d'avancer maintenant"

La détermination de l'homme s'écroula, il était maintenant en pleurs. Après de longues secondes, il finit par lâcher le couteau et recula de sa victime. S'agenouillant au sol, il n'en fallu pas plus à Rocher qui se précipita et lui passa les menottes. Il le releva sans ménagement et le laissa à Emma.

Le danger écarté, il pouvait se concentrer sur Adèle. Elle était désormais allongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement. Il s'agenouilla à son côté et l'a pris délicatement au creux de ses bras.

"Adèle, ouvrez les yeux" murmura-t-il tendrement

Elle obtempéra difficilement

"Thomas" fit elle dans un murmure

Ses yeux se refermèrent déjà, elle sombrait.

"Restez avec moi ! Adèle ! Tenez bon ! Les secours sont en chemin ! Tenez bon !"

Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois, elle luttait pour rester éveillée.

"Je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi"

Sa voix tremblait tant l'émotion était forte, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il prit délicatement sa mèche entre ses doigts et lui passa derrière l'oreille, posant avec douceur sa main contre sa joue. Elle lutta quelques instants, cependant elle était trop faible et bascula de nouveau.

"Non non non non non.. S'il te plaît, ne me fait pas ça...Adèle reste avec moi !" gémit-il désespérément

"ADÈLE"


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment aidé pour l'écriture, et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous prenez le temps. Donc voilà un chapitre plus long et un peu plus axé sur le ressenti des personnages. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la lenteur mais je ne vais pouvoir poster qu'une fois par semaine désormais. Bonne lecture !**

Elle avait fait de son mieux, mais elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Elle avait glissé dans l'inconscience quelques minutes avant que l'équipe médicale n'arrive.

 _"Les plus longues de ma vie" avait pensé Rocher_

Il avait tout fait pour la ramener mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait inanimée dans ses bras, son cœur continuant tant bien que mal de battre. Impuissant, quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, cela était rare qu'il montrat ainsi sa vulnérabilité mais l'idée de la perdre lui était insoutenable.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel soulagement qu'au moment où il avait aperçu les secours entrés dans la pièce. Il commençait à désespérer face à la pale figure inerte de la criminologue.

La suite était floue dans son esprit, il se rappelait de la présence de ses collègues, ils essayaient de lui parler, de le rassurer sûrement. Complètement coupé de la réalité, il avait été incapable de saisir le moindre mot. Plus grand-chose n'avait de sens. Encore sous le choc des événements, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'être auprès d'elle. Il s'était empressée de la rejoindre et de monter dans l'ambulance à ses côtés. Le reste pouvait attendre.

Il était maintenant dans le couloir de l'hôpital à faire les cent pas. L'attente était interminable, cela faisait près de trois heures qu'il était arrivé et qu'Adèle était au bloc. Il avait eu le temps de se changer et de se ressaisir un peu mais le manque d'informations sur son état commençait à le mettre sur les nerfs. Son équipe était arrivé une demi-heure après lui et était maintenant assis non loin. Hyppolite n'avait pas décroché un mot, Jess avait encore des larmes le long des joues alors qu'Emma avait l'air plus abattue que jamais.

"Arrêtez de tourner comme un lion en cage, vous allez me rendre fou" fit Hyppolite lasse

Avant que Rocher n'est le temps de répondre il ajouta "Ca va faire trois heures, on ne va pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles.."

Arrivant à point nommé, un médecin et son interne firent leur entrés dans le couloir. Tous se levèrent prestement, prêt à écouter les nouvelles.

"Nous avons dû opérer votre amie en urgence, elle perdait beaucoup de sang et la balle qu'elle a reçue dans le bas du dos était profondément logée. Ce fut une longue opération, je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous avons fait faire à quelques complications. Elle a aussi quelques contusions et plaies mais rien de très préoccupant. Si elle passe le reste de la nuit, ses chances de guérison seront bonnes" fit le plus âgé d'entre eux

" Nous sommes assez optimistes. Votre amie est forte. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures, mais cela ne dépend que d'elle" ajouta l'interne

Tous lâchèrent des soupirs de soulagement, Emma et Hyppo s'étreignirent brièvement et Jess en pleura de joie.

Rocher avait besoin de la voir, de sentir qu'elle était toujours là. Il s'empressa de demander au médecin si elle avait droit aux visites.

"Dès qu'elle sera installée oui" acquiesca-t-il "mais une seule personne à la fois ! "

Il était évident pour tous que c'était à Rocher de rester auprès d'elle. Comprenant leur intention, il les remercia par un vague sourire, reconnaissant. Conscient qu'ils n'auront pas plus de nouvelles pour ce soir, Hyppo et Emma rentrèrent alors que Jess décida d'aller chercher Ulysses à la DPJ pour le ramener chez eux.

Rocher attendit quelques minutes de plus, seul. Il avait qu'une hâte, c'était de voir Adèle mais il était aussi terrifié à cette idée. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais mais sera-t-il à la hauteur ? Aura-t-elle toujours confiance en lui après tout ce qui est arrivé ? Lui pardonnera-t-elle? Il avait failli sur toute la ligne..

 _"Baransky avait raison, j'aurais pu empêcher Argos... Je savais que tout ça n'était pas clair, j'aurais dû enquêter, c'est mon boulot merde ! J'aurais pu faire plus, j'aurais dû !" ragea-t-il intérieurement "Si seulement je l'avais empêché de la prendre, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé..."_

Des flashs de la criminologue le hantaient... Le couteau sous la gorge, baignant dans son sang, inanimé dans le creux de ses bras.. Il ne méritait pas de le voir, il le savait.

Il se jura désormais d'être à la hauteur. Il ne pouvait changer ce qui s'était passé, il avait royalement merdé mais il devait se ressaisir.

Il avait commis sa plus grosse erreur, celle qui lui aura coûtée le plus cher. Il savait que tout n'était pas de sa faute, mais il estimait avoir sa part de responsabilité et se sentira toujours coupable. Cependant, il devait avancer, se montrer digne de sa confiance et digne de son pardon. Ce n'est pas en étant torturé qu'il pourra l'aider, elle avait besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'ils mettent tout ça derrière eux pour avancer ensemble.

L'infirmière finit par arriver lui annonçant qu'il pouvait y aller. Il ne se fit pas prier et se mit en route vers la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée.

Il arriva rapidement face à la porte et hésita un bref instant avant de la franchir. Dès qu'il la vit, son cœur rata un battement. Elle était allongée dans un lit, branchée à de nombreuses machines. D'une grande pâleur, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte mais le tintement régulier de la machine et le léger soulèvement de sa poitrine prouvèrent le contraire. Elle était toujours là, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ce fut comme si un poids venait de libérer sa poitrine.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire... alors il la regarda tout simplement. Elle avait l'air paisible mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se décida à prendre sa main, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Il avança une chaise à son chevet et s'asseya, prêt à rester à ses côtés le temps qu'il faudra.

Il remit délicatement sa fameuse mèche derrière l'oreille, avant de poser sa main quelques secondes sur sa joue. Cela le fit sourire, il ne s'était pas autorisé à le faire souvent mais il aimait ce simple contact. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses sentiments pour Adèle...

Il y a quelques années, il ne pouvait pas voir la criminologue et maintenant il parlait de sentiments.

Il fallait dire que les choses avaient beaucoup changé, cette femme fragile, rebelle, instable était devenue une femme forte, aimante, et toujours aussi imprévisible. Lui aussi avait changé, il avait su faire le deuil de sa femme et trouver un certain équilibre dans sa vie. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes personnes aujourd'hui.

Inconsciemment, il reprit la main de la criminologue, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Malgré des débuts difficiles, Adèle avait su trouver sa place au sein de l'équipe, ils étaient devenu une vraie famille.

Il avait pris l'habitude de passer ses journées avec elle, et au fil du temps cette proximité avait créé un vrai lien entre eux. Il se revoyait lui dire il y a quelques années qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans sa vie et maintenant il ne la voyait plus sans elle. La vie révélait bien des surprises.

Ils étaient collègues, puis amis et confidents... Maintenant ils partageaient cette chose, cette sorte de relation assez ambiguë, inavouable. Il ne saurait dire quand est ce que cela avait commencé mais il en avait pris conscience après la mort de Camille. Depuis cette relation ambiguë n'avait fait que se renforcer. Il était profondément attaché à Adèle, cela faisait un moment qu'il en avait conscience.

Ce n'est que depuis l'Anjou qu'il fut sûr qu'il y avait plus que de l'attachement et qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose d'assez ambiguë, ils avaient eu ces regards appuyés durant le dîner, ces mots durant le gala et par-dessus tout ce moment devant la porte de la chambre, ils n'avaient jamais été si proches. Il mourait d'envie de franchir cette mince distance qui les séparait, et il savait au fond de lui que si ce téléphone n'avait pas sonné, il l'aurait fait.

Tout cela lui paraissait si loin aujourd'hui. Il se mit à caresser légèrement la main de la criminologue. Il se laissait rarement aller à des élans de tendresse, mais ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir envers la criminologue.

Depuis qu'Aurélie était arrivée, il n'avait pas souvent plus eu l'occasion d'être proche d'elle et il devait admettre que sa proximité lui avait manqué. Elle les avait éloignés pendant quelque temps... Sa venue l'avait replongé dans ses souvenirs et il avait préféré faire confiance à la sœur de sa femme plutôt qu'à sa partenaire. Il n'avait pas pu lui cacher ce qu'il s'était passé avec Aurélie, et il avait tout de suite vu qu'il l'avait blessé.

Son regard se posa sur leurs mains entremêlées. Il s'en voulait de tout ce qui s'est passé avec d'Aurélie, tout avait failli voler en éclat à cause d'une connerie.

Il s'était efforcé de montrer à Adèle qu'il lui portait une confiance sans failles, et qu'elle pouvait toujours avoir confiance en lui. Pas un seul instant il n'avait douté de sa parole quand elle avait dit ne pas avoir tué l'avocat d'Argos, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui avait avoué lorsqu'il était allé lui rendre visite en cellule. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle avait encore confiance en lui et il sut ainsi que rien ne pourrait briser ce lien de confiance qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à tisser.

Cela avait été une rencontre pour le moins intense, leurs regards s'étaient accrochés comme jamais auparavant, leurs sentiments étant à fleur de peau. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait à Adèle bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Le reste n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour la criminologue, sentiments qu'il pensait ne plus jamais éprouver. Elle avait su faire son petit jour de chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Il finit par relever les yeux vers le visage endormi de la criminologue. Il la détailla, le regard tendre et bienveillant. Cela n'allait pas être facile pour elle, sa vie était sur le point de changer, elle était libérée d'Argos, définitivement. Elle pouvait enfin mettre le passé derrière elle et avancer.

Il finit par trouver ses mots, il ne savait pas si elle l'entendait mais il s'essaya. Il se rapprocha légèrement de son visage.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Adèle, pour tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai ma part de responsabilité.. Je veux que vous... que tu saches que c'est fini, tu es libre mais pour avoir cette vie tu vas devoir te battre. Tu n'es plus seule, on est tous là à tes côtés. _Je_ suis là." déclara-t-il tendrement

Il releva la tête et guetta le moindre signe de réveil, mais rien. Il savait que c'était un peu tôt mais il espérait tout de même. Il se rassit confortable dans sa chaise, la main d'Adèle tendrement enlacée dans la sienne. Il attendra le temps qu'il faudra, pour son réveil et pour le reste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne lecture !**

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula sans qu'Adèle ne montre le moindre signe de réveil. Quelque peu inquiet, Thomas était sorti de la chambre le temps que le médecin l'examinait. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, celui ci sorti et fit son compte rendu. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir, tout semblait correct, elle avait seulement besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Rassuré par ses nouvelles, Rocher alla se rassoir auprès de sa protégée. Il était épuisée, les dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes. Il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir mais après quelques minutes, le sommeil finit par avoir raison de lui.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Adèle émergea. Elle fut un instant désorientée avant de se souvenir que l'équipe l'avait retrouvé. _Il_ l'avait sauvé.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la luminosité l'obligea à les refermer. Malgré tout, elle se sentait en sécurité désormais. L'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Ses blessures étaient beaucoup moins douloureuses.  
Ainsi elle avait survécu...

Tout à coup, la réalité la rattrapa, des images de ces derniers jours s'imposèrent dans son esprit, toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres... Elle n'avait pas craqué, tenant bon jusqu'au bout mais maintenant que tout était fini, elle n'arrivait plus à gérer. Elle avait besoin de relâcher la pression.

Sa respiration s'accélérait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Les moniteurs s'emballèrent ce qui réveilla instantanément Rocher. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posait partout autour d'elle. C'est là qu'elle le vit. _Il était là_.

Rocher ne s'attendait pas à ce réveil si brutal d'Adèle. Elle semblait paniquer, au bord de la rupture émotionnelle. Tentant de la rassurer, il lui prit la main et lui posa son autre sur la joue.

"Adèle, regardez moi, tout va bien, je suis là"

Cette simple phrase anéantie le peu de retenue qu'elle avait. Elle craqua.

Thomas ne savait pas comment agir, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il avait peur de lui faire mal. La voir comme ça, ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui était arrivé, ayant déjà tant souffert par le passé.

Il exerçait de délicates caresses le long de sa joue pour la rassurer, mais face à sa détresse, il approcha sa tête et colla sa joue contre la sienne pour lui monter sa présence. Elle blottit sa tête dans sa nuque et passa un bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Finalement, les larmes d'Adèle se tarirent. Trouvant du réconfort dans cette douce étreinte, aucun ne rompu le contact.

Thomas se détacha quelque peu et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ceux ci étaient encore quelque peu rougis mais elle semblait apaisé.

"Vous m'avez fait peur. J'ai cru vous avoir perdu...Ne me refaite plus un coup comme ça" déclara Rocher en remettant délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer sa douceur, ses mots et l'émotion qui régnait dans ses yeux. Il portait ce regard, celui qu'il avait eu en Anjou après la prise d'otage, à l'hôpital, à la prison. Ce regard tendre, affectueux mais aussi inquiet qui lui réchauffait tant le cœur. Cette fois ci, elle y voyait plus, de la culpabilité.

Elle essaya de parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Thomas comprit de suite et lui donna un verre d'eau. Elle bu quelques gorgées avant de prendre la parole.

"Thomas, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, je sais que vous pensez le contraire, je le vois, mais je ne vous en veux pas... Je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir confiance en vous, et j'ai eu raison de le faire. Vous m'avez retrouvé..." fit-elle sincèrement

Thomas détourna les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise tout cela. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien à pardonner alors que pour lui, c'était tout le contraire.

"J'ai failli sur toute la ligne !" s'exclama-t-il en colère contre lui même

Il replongea son regard dans le sien  
"Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça, rien que pour Aurélie..."

"Vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes de votre belle sœur" coupa-t-elle

"Si je le suis, et vous le savez. J'ai enchaîné les conneries, et c'est vous qui en faites les frais. Baransky, tout n'était pas clair, j'aurais du creuser et pourtant je n'ai rien fait."

"Tout n'est pas toujours de votre faute, Thomas. Ni vous ni moi n'aurions pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous en êtes conscient."

Ses mots étaient justes, comme toujours. Il voulait vraiment y croire mais quand il la revoyait dans cette maudite cave, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il décida d'être honnête, il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Prenant son courage, il planta son regard dans le sien.

"Je tiens à _toi_...et je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir su te protéger. J'ai besoin de toi, te perdre aurait été... Tu es en sécurité désormais, je te le promets."

La sincérité de ses paroles la toucha profondément, c'était rare qu'il se confiait ainsi. Elle le vit baissé la tête, elle ne savait quoi répondre. Quand les mots manques, les gestes parlent.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit une petite main se lover au creux de la sienne. Il releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Quelque chose de fort passa entre eux. Instinctivement, Thomas se pencha vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne. Ils restèrent juste comme cela, profitant simplement d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Finalement, Thomas se détacha d'Adèle et lui souri.

"Comment va l'équipe ? Et Ulysse il va bien ?" demanda-t-elle

"Ils vont bien, un peu secoués. Ulysse va très bien aussi, vous inquiétez pas, il est avec Jessica"

"D'accord, c'est bien" fit elle tout à coup pensive

Après quelques minutes à l'observer, Thomas finit par lui demander ce qui la travaillait.  
Argos fut sa simple réponse. Il n'insista pas, elle lui parlera quand elle sera prête.

"Je vais aller prévenir les autres que vous êtes réveillés" fit il en prenant son portable.

Elle acquiesça et lui souri légèrement avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

Maintenant seule, ses pensées se déchaînaient. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa sœur et Ulysse. Pensant que le cauchemar de son passé était fini, elle avait baissé sa garde. Lorsqu'elle découvrit que sa sœur était encore sous le contrôle d'Argos et que tout n'avait été que manipulation, elle fut trahie et anéantie. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa sœur. Pas encore. N'abandonnant pas, elle faisait tout son possible pour la ramener mais rien y faisait, il n'y avait qu'Argos à ses yeux. Et il n'y eu plus que lui.

Aujourd'hui, Camille était partie. Argos aussi. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Ulysse.

Avec la mort d'Argos, elle se sentait libérer du poids de son passé. Elle sentait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir avancer, se reconstruire, faire ses propres choix. Il n'étais plus là pour diriger sa vie, dicter sa conduite... Délivrée de son emprise, elle était _libre_ comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Ce sentiment nouveau la déstabilisait et l'angoissait, elle ne savait par où commencer cette nouvelle vie. Tout était sur le point de changé mais elle fut sure d'une chose, c'est qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait Ulysse, sa _famille_ et elle avait Thomas. Peu importe ce que l'avenir lui réservait, elle pouvait y faire face. Enfin, elle allait _vivre._

 **Alors? Verdict ?**


End file.
